Little Things
by Midnight Raining Down
Summary: Ann is waiting to see if she got the job she applied for. Unfortunately, or fortunately, she’s left alone to think long and hard, and she realizes that the small things in life changes everything, some good, some bad…but mostly good. BlueAnn


**Notes: **Wow, okay, so I decided to write a Blue/Ann oneshot.

This is based off of the song _Little Wonders _by Rob Thomas.

This is a bit of a happier oneshot, with a beautiful song to boot. It shows how the little things are what makes us who we are, and how important they are. That is mainly why this is called 'Little Things' instead of 'Little Wonders', since that would also be...I dunno. The end.

The summary is, Ann is waiting to see if she got the job she applied for. Unfortunately, or fortunately, she's left alone to think long and hard, and she realizes that the small things in life changes everything, some good, some bad…But mostly good.

--

"Thank you, Ms. Coal. We'll call you in a week, alright?"

Hands were shaken, and heads were nodded. Smiles danced upon the two ladies' lips and Ms. Coal, otherwise known as Annabell, or Ann if you didn't want to get your hair ripped violently off your head and get it force fed in your eyeball while you were sleeping, thanked the other woman and left the small room, decorated with plants and flowers.

Brushing away a few strands of hair that got into her eyes, Ann blinked, and blinked again, hiding and showing off her vivid blue eyes again and again.

Never being a formal girl, Ann went to her job interview in her normal ponytail that hung high and proud. Her long-sleeved white shirt was covered by a somewhat-formal brown jacket, and instead of her boyish, ripped shorts that were rolled up, she wore nice, neat pants, that made her dive off the edge of sanity and enter the world of insanity, if she wasn't already there, because over the past years she kept on having to remind herself to not tear out her hair because of stress.

Hopping into her truck after she left the towering building, Ann set off back to her house, letting her hair blow in the wind that entered the car because all the windows were rolled down. Resting one arm out of the window and expertly driving with her right hand only, she thought about what just happened.

She had just applied for a job. It wasn't exactly her dream job that she wanted a couple years back, or her dream job even now, but it was a good job and looked like fun.

Because, even if she didn't look like it, Ann Coal was a writer, and had applied for a job that would make her write articles for newspapers and magazines across the country.

Ann led a simple life, if one could call the life that she lived simple, for it seemed that it was an oxymoron, but every life, no matter how many twists and turns, is simple, because without any problems, life isn't simple; it isn't a life at all. But then again, this seems horribly ridiculous, that nobody even thought about it. And if they did, they would shake their head and laugh.

Ann lived in an apartment, and it was a rather small one at that. It was made up of mostly brick, and some had even fallen off over the years that it stood, crumbly and old.

Inventing as Ann's main point in life. It involved lots of thinking and failures, but it is the failures that make you better. And despite how much she thinks, Ann hates thinking with nothing to do.

This is the case as of now, as Ann was bored out of her mind two days later.

Lying down on her bed, she was tossing a baseball up and down and heard as it clanged and made contact with the ceiling and felt it as it rushed down to meet her hand, again and again and again.

Ann needed something to do. This wasn't something of her ideal choice. Maybe she should be thinking about her job…

Ya, that was good.

She groaned, frustrated. Sure, this was a good job to get, but she wanted to i_nvent_! She loved writing, but inventing was a part of her…

Not that she was any good at it…

_Oh, don't think like that!_ Ann thought to herself, closing her eyes shut. With a _thud_!, something landed on her forehead, but she knew it was the baseball. _You really are good…don't let what other people think get to you!_

It was a sad shame, really. Not even her father thought she was good at inventing. He thought she should behave more like a lady. Nobody thought she could be good at it, because she was a girl. Nobody…

Except for Blue.

--

_Sighing yet again, Ann wiped the sweat off her brow with a handkerchief. Her hands were burnt to a crisp from the oil, smoke and dust, and sweat was covering her as she worked hard._

"_Ann, I really think you should…"_

_Ann ignored the horrible voice of her father as she continued working. Then…_

BAM!

"Ann!_" Michael bellowed, and Ann paused and shivered as more smoke filled the area._

"_Sorry, sorry," She muttered._

"_You're driving out customers, Ann! Oh, why can't you act more like a lady?" He said the last part softer, but Ann could still hear it._

"_Well, don't be expecting me to clean this up now!" She yelled, dropping the tools she was holding, storming out of her house, which also happened to be the Junk Shop, as her father, Michael, was the owner of it._

"_Where are you going Ann?"_

_She didn't answer as she slammed the door and walked away, probably to the mine. She was walking to said destination when she bumped into Blue._

"_Move," She grumbled. "I need some time alone."_

"_Why?"_

_She turned around and faced the guy who always wore the hat that covered his face. She tried to look him eye-to-eye, but found that she could not, as she couldn't see them._

"_My dad hates how much I act like a tomboy. He hates what I invent. Everyone does. I need to think…"_

_Blue simply nodded._

"_Ann?"_

"_What?" She asked, snapping only slightly, but even if it was fiercly, Blue would understand she was in a bad mood because of what had just happened._

"_I think you're good at it. I don't care if you're a tomboy or a girly-girl. You're you," Blue said quietly, as he always did say things in that tone. "Well, see you."_

_Ann watched as the silent, shy young man walked away, leaving her just standing there._

"…_Ya. Thank you," She whispered, and continued on her way._

--

After that, Ann remembered she never gave up on inventing and fixing machines. Especially after Louis moved in with her and Michael, she worked with him as he gave her tips, but she knew he thought it was ridiculous that she even tried. Ann knew she was never that good at doing what she loved doing, but by Blue's simple sentence (Okay, sentences), they made her keep on going.

Oh, Blue. She had never thought about him in awhile. She wondered if he was still farming. She wondered if he still wore his hat that read 'USI' in deep, big bold gray letters. Was his hair still shaggy? Could you see his eyes that rivaled the color of her own? Was he more open now? Even more secluded?

Did he have a wife?

A husband?

Well, the latter was out, as Ann knew he was NOT gay.

But still, it was a pretty funny thought.

Well, if he did have a wife, she would be pretty lucky to have a man like him.

He was well built as well, from what Ann remembered. He wasn't especially strong, and didn't have abs that you could grate cheese on (Seriously, who came up with that?), but he wasn't a fat, plump man. He had some muscles from farming, so he was strong, but farming does not help much, since it isn't like going to a gym everyday.

Still, he was extremley cute, and he would take good care of his wife. It just hurt that maybe he had forgotten about her…

But he _couldn't_ have forgotten about her! He _couldn't_! They had…they had _shared_ something! She _knew_ they did!

But she wasn't going to get all sad and girly-girl about this, no way.

No…fucking…way…

Ann inhaled and snuggled up in her covers. She just needed to rest.

Yes…

Rest was good…

--

_The rain and snow gushed down violently. Ann was sipping on her hot coco, bundled up in a turtle-neck, a pair of one of the only pairs of pants she had that weren't messy or scratched up, long socks, and a couple of blankets. The fire glowed onto her, matching her hair and lighting up her face, even though her eyes showed deep sadness. Her hair was loose and set free, resting against her neck, cheeks, and forehead._

_She wasn't even hot, not in the least. If anything, she was freezing. She was freezing from being out in the cold forever, freezing from catching a cold, and freezing from being numb. She was so numb, infact, she failed to notice that tears were running down her face like road rage._

_It was a little thing, but to her it meant the world. It had to do with Blue. Said man was riding his horse to the cave in the middle of the now frozen lake, in order to collect some rare ore. When he was riding the horse back, it slipped and tumbled, Blue was thrown off the horse and landed on his arm. He was in the clinic now, and he was safe. But Ann was still worried. She was so…_

_Afraid._

_It was a little thing. Blue had crushed his arm. It was probably not even broken._

_But to her it seemed like he died again and again and again._

--

When the phone rang, it was almost glomped by Ann. Before she could tackle it, though, she realized that it would most likely break and that would leave her not knowing if she had a job or not, and without a phone.

Sure enough, the phone call was from the place she had her job interview at.

Ann washed an apple and bit into it while the person on the other line was talking about how serious this job was and how she seemed more then better for the job.

"…So, if you can ace one interview, then you've got the job," The person who would be her boss if she got the job explained.

"So all I have to do is interview someone and if I do a good job at it, I've got it?"

"That was the plan?" The man said. "The interview is tomorrow. I'll give you the location…"

Ann nodded, continuing to eat her apple as she looked for a pen and paper.

--

_It was…freaky._

_Today was the day that they would get a new villager. Ann was eager to meet this new person. It was certainly going to be a huge change now, since this new person was also a farmer._

_Blue, his cousin Ellen, Ann, a boy with golden locks named Carl and the Mayor were waiting to greet the new farmer on the beach._

_A huge boat came into view, and Ann saw a person on it. They had on a backwards baseball cap, with some hair sticking out of it. He wore overalls and was a bit chunky at the hips. When he left the boat and was right in front of Ann, she noticed his face was a bit feminine, with long, dazzling eyelashes and a tiny, cute nose._

_His name was Jack, and he seemed to take an interest in Ann. However, she waved slightly at him and said that she was needed back at the Junk Shop._

_She didn't like him that much. Actually, she didn't like him at all._

_What was supposed to be a huge change in her life when a new person (And maybe even future boyfriend, or husband) entered her life, ended up exactly the same, except for the small visits from Jack as they saw each other on the roads sometimes, or when he came to buy something from the Junk Shop._

_Why was it, that things that were little made huge impacts in her life, but things that were meant to be big, didn't have any impact on her at all?_

_That was a puzzle, but Ann didn't have enough patience to figure it out._

--

Ann stretched and groaned as she pulled up her skirt yet _again_. She was meant to look professional, but she thought that she looked out of place and out of character. Her hair was still in her ponytail; no amount of arguing could change _that_. Her skirt came to her knees, but it was the kind of skirt that in no way flowed. It was hard to walk in, but at least it was brown. She wore a white blouse with her brown jacket over it. She didn't wear high-heels, but she didn't wear boots. Instead, she wore slip-ons.

She was in the Starbucks of a local town, and was told she had to interview a famous farmer.

Sadly, it wasn't Blue, because she felt that she really had to talk to him. But fate was evil and instead, she had to interview someone else…

Her name was Jill, and she had eyelashes the size of a pumpkin. She was a tiny bit chunky, and, yes, was Jack's sister, Ann learned, after she commented about how they looked similar.

The two sat in big brown chairs while Ann pulled out a notepad and a pencil.

"Let's start, shall we?"

Jill nodded, and the interview took place, while Ann threw questions and Jill caught them.

When it was done, the two shook hands, and Ann grinned at the pages of notes she had dotted down. Stretching, she decided to treat herself to some coffee, so she waited in the line of people.

She ordered her drink, and saw the place where the cookies and treats were.

She saw a chocolate and yellow-looking cookie with orange frosting on it. It said it was a chocolate-lemon cookie (I had something like that, it was BOMB), so she ordered one.

"Nice choice," A strange, creepy, familiar voice said behind her. Ann, startled, turned around, only to find someone she had never seen before.

His hair was down and shagged, and was the color of the frosting of the cookie she had just ordered. His icy blue eyes stared back at her, and she noticed he was wearing some long pants and a red and black striped shirt.

Wait…

"Blue?"

He nodded and smiled warmly.

"Hello Ann."

Ann was about to respond and say something, _anything_, but the person behind the counter said that her drink was done and her cookie was fetched.

Taking the cookie, which was in a bag, and her drink, she managed to side-hug Blue.

"It was nice seeing you. But…I have to go," She said apologetically, and he nodded.

"It was nice seeing you too. Take care, Ann."

"You too. Bye."

He couldn't even say bye as she rushed out of Starbucks as fast as she could. She got into her truck and drove all the way to the place her (hopefully) soon-to-be-job was.

But, as she fished in her bag for her cookie, she found something else inside it.

It was a small card, with a phone number on it. There also was a name on it. The name of a color.

Ann grinned to herself as she continued driving. Yes, it was the little things that mattered.

Only the little things.


End file.
